


[vid] That Don't Impress Me Much

by hexenmeister



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen, you are cordially invited to the roast of every senior staff member in the bartlet administration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexenmeister/pseuds/hexenmeister
Summary: C.J. is not impressed.
Comments: 57
Kudos: 110
Collections: Festivids 2019





	[vid] That Don't Impress Me Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaydeefalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/gifts).



> Thank you to lovethatbird for their feedback, advice, and encouragement on this one! <3

  
If the embed doesn't work,[ click here to watch on Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O-kjXRpNTXk&feature=youtu.be)  
Music: That Don't Impress Me Much (dance mix) by Shania Twain  
Length: 2:48

now [here on tumblr](https://hexenmeisterer.tumblr.com/post/190593580424/cj-cregg-that-dont-impress-me-much-cj) if you'd like to reblog it!


End file.
